Conventional picture frames typically consist of elongate members of wood, metal, or plastic arranged in a rectangular shape with the corners attached together with adhesives or fasteners. The display item, a photo for example, is placed in the frame along with a transparent front panel and backing material, which are further attached with more fasteners or other hardware. An easel or fold out leg is then used to support the frame on a horizontal surface to present the display item. Alternatively, the frame may have a wire or other suitable fastener appropriately secured for use in hanging the display item or picture on a wall or other vertical surface.
Frames for displaying photographs, etc on a desk or table are frequently made of cardboard or the like and, being light weight, tend to be unstable. Additionally, frames of this type frequently do not provide any protective transparent layer over the photo. Other more stable types typically have a wooden or plastic rectangular frame with a separate glass or transparent plastic front panel. Changing the photo in this latter type can be quite complicated and will normally require tools or special fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,816 which issued Apr. 15, 1997 to Hillary Ellison discloses a free standing picture frame in which an article to be displayed is sandwiched between a pair of flexible panels. A cord attached adjacent the outer side edges of the panels is configured such that when it is joined at the rear of the frame the flexible panels are pulled into a curved structure which serves to retain the article and renders the frame free standing. As the article being displayed in this prior art device must also be curved not all types of display medium can be used. Additionally, the curvature of the article may distort the image.
The present invention provides a simple yet effective method of conveniently displaying photos, prints and the like.